Peace and Love
by Lola427
Summary: Vince goes to see some one from his past to try and bring the family back together.  I'm not so good with summary.. please read and review!  Thanks! First full fic!
1. Chapter 1  Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 1 – Expect the Unexpected

Elena pulled up behind Club Live. 'Another night another dollar.' She thought as she parked her Suzuki bike. She grabbed her bag and helmet and took the back steps up into the club.

"Hey Bobby," She smiled at one of the bartenders on her way up to the DJ booth.

"Hey E, have a good time up there. Should be a good night." Bobby said handing her a Corona and a shot of Hennessey. She drowned the shot and made a face as the stong liquid slightly burned her throat.

Tonight was Club Live's 5 year anniversary and there had been lots of promotion for tonight so she knew it was going to be a busy night. As the headlining DJ, Elena aslo know as DJ E Honey wasn't going on till about 11:30pm and DJ Echo had already started the party. There was a decent amount of people already. She nodded at Echo as he spun and she sat back to enjoy her beer. It was her thing, she would arrive early every night to watch the crowd it was how she worked. It helped her get a feel for the type of people they had. The way they dressed, the drinks they ordered, and the songs that called more people to the dance floor.

The anniversary party had gone great. They had two dance contest and they were awesome. Elena even got to hit the dance floor with some of her girls. All in all it had been a great night! After setting up the travel arrangements with both Echo and the winning dancers Elena collected her things and was on her way.

Elena was surprised to see the blue car that was parked in front of her house as she pulled into the garage. Ducking under the closing garage door she stopped short in her tracked when she saw the owner of said car.

"Hey girl," he said putting out his cigarette under his boot.

"Vince, what are you doing here?" Elena crossed her arms, all sorts of emotions running threw here. He could tell that she was upset. Considering the fact that he was the one to abruptly end their 7 ½ year relationship she had every right to be upset with his sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry El," he began but she put her hand up stopping him mid-sentence.

"No, stop right there." She closed the distance between them. "Number one," she held up her index finger. "You lost the right to call me El. The name is Elena to you. Number two," she held up two fingers now. "What gives you the right after almost 3 years to just come here and say 'I'm sorry'?" She didn't really give him a chance to respond because she strode past him to her door after unlocking it she went inside leaving it open for him to enter.

"Again El… Elena, I'm sorry, while I know that's not what you want to hear." He paused for a moment. "Anyways there is something else." His nervousness made her nervous. "It's your brother."

"Dom? What happen V? Or is it Jesse? Leon?" When he didn't answer right away she felt it had to be bad. "Vince what happened?" She sat. She had considered all the guys her brothers while Dom being her blood brother actually her fraternal twin, growing up with the guys made them family. "Come on spit it out!" She said in frustration.

"Dom is okay, I think. He's in Mexico. We aren't sure where Leon and Letty are but its Jesse." The sorrow in his face spoke volumes.

"Oh god no." She didn't hide the tears that where now stinging her eyes.

"The Trans got 'em. I only just found out myself." Elena sank deeper into the sofa drawing her knees up.

"Vince tell me what happened?" He told her the events that lead up to his hospitalization, almost arrest as wells as Jesse's death and the disappearance of Dom, Leon and Letty. After her tears for Jesse and the events that caused her family so much pain subsided she looked at Vince with a lot of pain in her heart. "V, why are you here?"

Vince knew what she meant. After the events that led to his decision to end things with her she told him that she never wanted to see or hear from him ever again. She kept in touch with Mia of course and avoided all subjects that could turn the conversation to Vince.

"I wanted you to know what was going on," he started, "I wanted to, no, needed to see you." Elena sighed and got up.

"You, and correct me if I'm wrong. You were the one who told me that my life would be better off without you, Vince and now you 'wanted, no needed to see me'. Now when my brother is," she began to count of on her fingers, "running from the law, Jesse is dead, and Leon and Letty are god knows where." She paused and whipped away the fresh tears. "You wanted to see me." She said in almost a whisper. She shook her head when Vince opened his mouth to answer. "I'm way too tired for this shit." She began walking towards the stairs. "There is fresh linen and towels in the guest room." She pointed down the hall. "Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge." She was half way up the stairs, Vince had yet to move. "In the morning if your still here we'll talk." She went the rest of the way with out another word.

Vince winched when he heard her door slam. Sighing on the couch he contemplated going home. "Home to what?" He said to him self getting up to go into the guest room he had signaled to.


	2. Chapter 2 Knowledge is Power

Chapter 2 – Knowledge is Power

Elena awoke to the smell of smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL VINCE?" She yelled when she got to the kitchen just as the smoke detector began blaring. "Jeez Vince trying to burn my house down?" He was waving the dish towel to try and divert the smoke coming from the pancakes he'd burned on the stove. The task was difficult because of his bad arm.

Elena tried to hide her smile as she quickly tuned the stove off and climbed onto the counter to pull the battery from the smoke detector, she then went to open her kitchen windows.

"Sorry, I was trying to surprise you." Vince said sheepishly. That's when she noticed the tray with burnt bacon and one and a half partially burnt pancakes. She also saw a few other pancakes in the trash.

"Dam V," she sighed going over to the stove to get the rest of the dished he had scattered to clean up the mess. He had probably used every dish she had. Elena was grateful he stepped out of her way while she cleaned up and put her kitchen back to normal. When she finally finished the food he had made was cold so she trashed it. "Thanks but why don't we start with coffee and well go from there okay?"

Vince watched as she went over to the coffee maker and serves two cups. Setting them at the table she went to her fridge and pulled out the butter and bread.

"Again thanks for trying but I just have toast and coffee for breakfast." Vince just nodded happy to see her finally smile. That was one of the things he loved about her, she was always a morning person always bright and cheery. "So any word?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I called Leon this morning. He said he and Letty are in Vancouver at his cousins' house. Letty was hurt when they left and she was seen there. They are trying to get a hold of Dom with no luck." Elena just nodded taking in the information. "Maybe you could help us find Dom. Brian had all charges against us dropped given what Tran did to Jesse and since he and Lance are both dead it was all pinned on them."

Elena sat quiet for a few moments then looked at Vince. "Want to tell me what the hell you guys were doing hijacking semi's in the first place?" She still could not understand why her brother and friend where risking their lives; she was under the impression that all as fine monetarily. The garage and the store were doing great from what Mia had told her.

"Money," was all Vince said, an answer Elena did not like but did not state her thoughts on the matter. The rest of their 'breakfast' was spent in silence. Vince glancing over at the woman that he had loved for most of his life. Elena was lost in her own thoughts of her families troubles.

"I need to go to work. You're more than welcome to come along. I have some clothes you can wear. I'm not sure if you'll like them but their clean." Vince was taken back by her mention of having men's clothes. She saw it and bit back a smile. She was going to let him sweat and not tell him it was for a photo shoot for a designer friend of hers. _Let him think whatever he wants_. She thought.

"Thanks but I have some stuff in the car." Vince responded heading for the door. She just shrugged and went to shower and dress.

Vince was just outside the front door smoking a cigarette when Elena came down. She was wearing a flowey dress with a thick brown belt and some cowboy boots. Her long curly chestnut hair was plaited.

"Ready?" She said picking up a camera bag from the closet by the door. She handed him a duffle bag she pulled out from there to carry. Besides the dancing and DJing jobs Elena was also a free lance photographer. "Wanna drive?" She asked and Vince led her to his car opening the door for her. She gave him directions and they were on their way.

"So have you thought about where Dom might be?" Vince asked after 5 minutes into their drive.

"I know where he is." Vince looked at her in shock. "V, Dom's my brother! Of course I know where he is and when he's ready as will you." They were just arriving at the lot. "Go ahead and park behind that trailer. I'll be a minute." Elena said getting out and heading into the trailer she pointed to. Vince waited by the car calling Leon and Mia to tell them what he just had learned. The calls were useless because Elena had already called them.

Vince sat back and watched Elena work. She was shooting the clothes she's offered him that morning he realized. From the looks of things it looked like the pictures where going to be great. "Okay that's lunch guys!" She yelled handing the camera over to her assistant whom he learned was named Marcos. He had introduced himself to Vince. "Let's meet back in two hours." Elena told everyone.

She spoke to the models as well as to Marcos for a few minutes them went over to Vince. "Okay ready." Once on the road she told Vince she had to go to make some travel arraignments then they could head to the restaurant.

Vince was amazed as to how much Elena had changed. She wasn't the same girl he'd let go so long ago. In all the years that he'd known her he knew she was going to be amazing but this went above and beyond. Whey they got to the restaurant they sat and ordered drinks once the waiter was gone Vince started.

"El, I'm sorry. I was a fool for telling you that your life would be better with out me. I was right but still a fool. Because my life is shit without you. I'm sorry but I love you. I have loved you for ever. Since we were five and I gave you that cute little scare on your forehead."  
The waitress came with their sodas and for their order making him pause his rant. Once she was gone he continued not letting Elena get a word in yet. He needed for her to know.

"I was scared Elli, was scared that you would have one day realized that you could do so much better than a grease monkey. I was scared and still am of how brave and smart and beautiful you are. I was scared you would leave _me._" He paused a few moments then added. "I love you. I have never stopped loving you." He reached over the table for her hand. "You are it for me girl. I'm sorry I didn't notice it before I never thought you would leave, ever. But, I never not once stopped thinking about you."

Elena tried to catch the tears that were stinging her eyes. "V, I had to leave. I could not have stayed in LA if I wasn't going to be with you. Do you know how hard that was for me to leave **MY** home, the place where **I **grew up and start over?" Elena was glad when the food arrived. She ate her salad in silence and Vince ate his burger silently as well. He said what he had to say. Wasn't till the ride back when Elena finally spoke.

"My life wasn't better with out you, V." She began softly. "It was different yet, but not better. Both my brother and my dad were grease monkeys that didn't make you beneath me. I never thought that, ever!" She paused while at a light. She took the green signal as her sing to continue. "Do you remember prom?" Vince nodded smiling. They had gone in a group with Dom, Letty, Leon and his girl.

_On the way to the hotel where the prom was being held they seen one of their classmate on the side of the road and the guys all got out to help. Vince didn't clean his hands well and when they had arrived at the party he playfully went to smack Elena on the ass and left a grease hand print on her white dress. At first he was afraid that she was going to be upset, instead she smiled and kissed him, shrugging she said. "Now everyone will know that I'm doing a grease monkey."_

Vince sighed and turned to face her when they pulled onto the set. Elena put her hand up to stop him from speaking.

"I've accepted your apologies. You can stay in the guest room for as long as you like. I will be going out of town next weekend."


	3. Chapter 3 Vegas

Chapter 3 - Vegas

Elena was grateful that Vince kept his distance during that week. It wasn't that she mind having him tag along to her jobs but she just wasn't ready for another confrontation like in the restaurant.

It was Thursday and Elena was packing for Vegas. During the week she had given Vince the spare key so he wouldn't be stuck when she wasn't around.

"I'm leaving for Vegas tomorrow." Elena told him while making lunch. "I have a party to DJ. I got a few extra tickets if you want to come. You know so your not here alone all weekend." It was a peach offering and Vince knew that. They hadn't talked much all week besides the key issue and if one or the other was going to the store or just out in general.

"Sure but what about Dom. I thought we were going to go looking for him?" Vince asked sitting at the table.

"I'm still not sure of where he is exactly. I know he's in Mexico. When he's ready he'll call." She set the sandwiches on the table and sat. "I can't just put everything on hold till he gets his act together. I'm sorry he's my brother and I love him dearly but I'm going to keep on living my life and you should also." She paused of a moment. "Vince you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I can see about helping you get a job or even where the races are."

The olive branch was suddenly turning into a tree. Vince smiled at Elena and reached out for her hand. When she didn't pull away he spoke. "Thank you." Elena saw that he was truly sorry for what had transpired though them all those years ago, not only from his words but also with his actions that past week.

Vegas seemed like another step closer for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena was getting ready in the bathroom of their suite when her cell phone rang. She had left it by the bed and called out for Vince to answer it.

"V, can you see who that is? It might be the promoter let him know I'll call him back." She shouted through the door.

Vince looked at her caller id. "It says unknown." Elena poked her head out.

"Just answer it." She said annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Um I'm looking for Honey," the caller said. Vince looked at Elena whose head was still poking out from the bathroom.

"Sorry I think you have the wrong number." Vince stated making sure his voice sounded menacing. Elena frowned trying to read him.

"Um no I don't think so. Who's this?" the caller asked getting up set.

"Listen there is no Honey here," Vince's smart remark was cut short when underwear clad Elena ran out the bathroom and grabbed the phone away from Vince.

"Hey," she said into the phone glaring at Vince.

"Who the hell was that?" Elena turned to take the conversation into the bathroom noticing how Vince was looking at her she had a strapless bra with matching boy shorts panties and calf high polka dot socks.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry, that was my idiot friend." Elena made sure Vince heard the insult before closing the door. Suddenly she felt flutters in the stomach from the way Vince was staring at her not really paying attention to what she had said. "Don't worry about him Drew. So how's the tour?" Elena had been dating Drew Correa on and off, he was the drummer on Lil' Wayne's tour.

"Its cool, wish you would have came out with us. It's not the same with out you." Elena rolled her eyes at her reflection then continued to apply her make up.

"Really? That's not what I read online." She really didn't care too much about what Drew did or didn't do on tour she had become accustom to the life style they lived on the road. That was just how she had met him, while dancing on tour.

"Aww come on baby are you rally going to believe the blogs over me?" Drew asked his voice indication that he was getting upset and that he was intoxicated.

"Whatever Drew. Look I got a show in a few hours so I'll talk to you later." She wanted to get off the phone and finish getting ready.

"You're not in SanFran?" He asked.

"Na, Vegas." She heard a rustle in the background then heard him yell to someone to turn the bus around. "Drew? Drew, what are you doing?" Elena shook her head eyes wide staring back at herself in the mirror, last thing she needed was Drew coming around.

"Were still in Nevada, we were planning to drive the night so I could stop and see you, but this is better. I don't think they'll mind having us crash the party." Elena could not believe what she was hearing. _Shit! Shit! Sheeit!_

"Drew, baby, I don't know if that's a good idea really. I mean it's totally now even your scene it's a Katy Perry album release party."

"That's cool we can just party in another club. Where are you staying Honey?" Elena didn't know what to do. She told him her hotel and room number and about the party and ended the conversation.

"Damit!" She was kicking her self for telling him. She really didnt want Drew to come around. Now instead of making this easy for her and Vince she was about to make shit a lot harder. Seeing that she had actually moved on wouldn't help her plan. Elena was at the point to not only tell Vince that she was still in love with him but actually show him. She calmed down and finished getting dressed.

Vince was not in the bedroom or in the suite when she finished getting ready. Had he heard her? She wasn't sure but she figured he might have. Elena gave herself one last look. She was wearing some sparkly red tights, thigh high flat black boots, and a black super short and fitting tube top dress. She had blown out her hair strait and it was reached her ass. She had made her make up to look minimal with red for eye shadow some blush and a tinted lip gloss which after reapplying she tucked in the valley between her breast. Grabbing her phone and her room key which she tucked into the small slot inside her boot she walked out of the room.

Elena found Vince walking off of the elevator.

"Hey where did you go?" She asked putting her hands on her hip she looked him up and down. Oh yeah she was really still feeling him. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that where loose on him with a mock spike belt he had his wallet chain hooked on to one of the loops. He wore black boots on his feet and his signature double tanks: the bottom one looked to be in army green camouflage and to top was black with a silver outline of a crown. He had trimmed his beard and combed his hair – somewhat.

The way she was standing made Vince's mind go blank and completely forget what he wanted to say. Instead without thinking when he reach her he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close, placing his other hand on the nape of her neck he crushed his lips with hers. The kiss was as passionate as it always had been with them with a touch of gentleness. When he pulled back for air Elena's hold on his arms tighten for support. After a few seconds that lasted centuries for them she closed her eyes pulling in a gasp of air then stepped back and adjusted her dress.

"Sorry," he started. "So are you finally ready to go?" He asked reaching for her hand. Elena was still not fully on this planet and allowed herself to be led by Vince on to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4 Get a Room

Chapter 4 – Get a Room

Elena and Vince were hanging out back stage with the winning dance crew from the Club Live anniversary who were getting ready to perform as the opening act for Katy Perry. Elena already had her DJ equipment all set up in the center of the stage. There was still about another half hour before the show.

Elena was lounging on a couch back stage with her legs draped over Vince's lap and he had his hand resting on the inside of her thigh when her phone began to vibrate.

"Shit," Elena said reaching for the phone. She got off of Vince walking over to the curtain to peak outside of the main stage. Sure enough there was Drew with Lil' Wayne and the rest of the crew. They were on the upper level in the VIP lounge.

"Hello," Elena answered trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hey baby, were upstairs. Come up I wanna say hi and give you a good luck kiss." She looked over at Vince who was casually taking a drink from his corona and chatting up one of the dancers, obviously flirty with her.

"Well were actually about to go on, sorry. Maybe I'll see you later." Elena hung up quickly walking over to Vince. "Um V? I'm going on will you be alright here?" He nodded standing up then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be fine, have fun!" He said. Elena smiled then turned to walk away but quickly went beck to him kissing him hard. She did it not only to let all the girls know that he was taken but also to remind herself that she wanted to make it work.

Elena ended up on stage pretty much the entire night. The clubs resident DJ started the party but Elena a.k.a. D.J. E. Honey brought the house down. Every so often she would look over to where Vince was off stage; he just stood by watching almost reminding her of a body guard as he was there with his arms across his chest and a serious look on his face.

I was a little after 3 in the morning when Elena finally ended the party. She thanked all in attendance and gave Wayne and his crew a shout out as well as other musicians she recognized in the audience as well as Hollywood stars.

Being Vegas the party would continue with the resident DJ for another hour or three. Elena grabbed a beer from the table walking over to Vince. "Ready to go?" She asked and he nodded and followed her out. To avoid running into Drew, Elena asked if she could take the service elevators witch luckily were located just off the side from the back stage area. Stepping off the elevator Elena heard drew and his friends. "Um, come on," Elena started pulling Vince back into the elevator.

"Why?" he said walking to the door that let to the hall way with Elena close behind. She saw Drew leaning against the wall by her door.

"Sup baby," Drew said pushing off the wall and walking up to Elena who was now in front of Vince.

"Hey Drew, guys." Elena said looking behind drew at his boys very uncomfortable.

"Who's that Honey?" he said putting an arm around her shoulder possessively.

"Ah, Drew this is Vince. Vince this is Drew." She pointed to the respected man during the introduction. They just nodded towards each other. Vince tensed up not liking the odds.

"Vince you was with Honey earlier to day right? You were the one that answered her phone? What are you her assistant or some shit?" He laughed making his friend laugh as well. Elena shrugged out from under Drew's arm putting herself between the two men.

"Now I really don't think it matters, huh?" Vince asked tensing up Elena looked at him and turned back to Drew.

"Well I want to know what your doing with my girl." Drew asked and Elena was surprised at how Vince's arm suddenly relaxed and when she looked at him he had a cocky grin on his face. Vince was not looking at Drew and his boys anymore but past them. Elena tried to see who he was looking at but her height wouldn't allow her to see. Elena looked back at Vince who was till ready to fight if it came to it.

"Is everything alright here?" Elena immediately recognized the voice as did Drew because he also grinned turning to the man.

"Dominic, man, it's been a while." Drew said taking Dominic's extended hand pulling him into a manly hand shake half hug.

"That it has Drew; I assume everything is going well on tour?' Dominic asked.

"Oh you know how it goes. Just stopped by to check out baby girl here. She was hot tonight wasn't she?" Drew's comments made Elena give Dominic a look and he just shrugged in response.

"Drew, I think I can take it from here." Dominic said patting him on the back after another look at Elena and a grin at Vince as if he knew what was going to happed he and his crew left. Once the elevator closed Elena rushed into her brothers arms.

"Hey baby girl." Dominic said into her hair. When she pulled away he nodded over to Vince. "What the coyote doing here?" Elena let go of her brother so the two friends could hug.

"It's been a long time brother." Vince said clapping Dominic on his back

"Alright let's take this inside before Drew decided to come back." Elena said opening the door to their suite. "And I thought I told you to wait up here?" She said to Dominic poking him in the chest.

"Wait you knew he was coming?" Vince asked.

"Yeah," she started sheepishly. "He called this morning; I kind of wanted to surprise you." She said walking over to Vince.

"So I'm guessing the two of you made up." Dominic asked.

"I don't know have we?" Vince asked Elena answered by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him on his lips.

"Arg, get a room." Dominic said covering his eyes.

"We are in our room." Vince said picking up Elena and putting her over his shoulders making her scream.

"So then is this it? We've made up?" Vince asked in the morning when he felt her breathing change telling him that she was awake though she had yet to move.

"V am I going to have to tell you again?" she began trailing kissed up his chest and along his jaw line.

"No I mean what about that drone?" Vince asked sitting up with her to look at her. Elena sighed combing her fingers through her hair.

"Drew was a long term fling of sorts. Just like you had your racer chasers. Well we female DJ's are a hot commodity." Elena positioned her self on top of him with her legs on either side. "I know you fooled around with many nameless girls V and I'm not judging or throwing it in your face you have needs." She was caressing his check as to avoid looking him in his eyes. "Well I as well had needs and Drew," Vince cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

"I don't need an explanation. It's okay." Vince caressed her back and Elena looked at him finally.

"No, I want you to know. We just fucked that's all. No love no passion, nothing just nameless sex." She put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "Plus I was thinking about you the whole time."

Elena and Vince woke up again for the second time that morning by a knock on the door. Elena grabbed a robe and went to answer it. "Hey big D." Elena said to her brother opening the door all the way. "What's up?"

"I think its time to go." Dominic said.


	5. Chapter 5 Peace and Love

Chapter 5 – Peace and Love

The Mexican sun was hot on Elena's skin but she was happy that her family was together again. She tuned over on the beach towel and took off her bikini top wanting an even tan on her back.

Dominic and Vince were setting up the grill when she decided to finally get up, she tied her bikini top back on and went over to the grill. Letty came out and sat the potato salad Elena had prepared on the table along with a few beers. Leon and Mia came out next along with some guy she had not met yet and finally Jesse came out.

"Who's the busta?" Elena asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Chill E." Dominic started. "Brian got us all out of trouble."

"Oh, so you're Brian?" Elena's look was making him noticeable nervous. Everyone tried to hide their smiles and giggles. The way she was looking at him gave reminded him of the night when Vince and Dominic caught him coming out of Hectors' garage.

"Uh yea," he nervously ran a rand through his hair looking around for help. He was really not sure of what this girl was going to do but her look really made him nervous.

"'Uh yea,'" she mocked. "So are you or are you not? And now is the time to be honest with me Brian, are you the cop who got my family out of trouble?" Elena asked looking him dead in the eye. Her comment made his eyes go wide and all around him burst into fits of giggles as they watched. Its was undoubtedly obvious that Dominic and Elena were twins while her features where of course womanly and finer her speech, attitude and tone of voice was exactly like Dominic's. Suddenly a grin creeped on to her lips when he nodded speechless. He was almost waiting for her to say 'Let's go for a ride' as Dominic had that night. She walked passed him clapping him hard on the shoulder. "Nice job Mi," she said to Mia making everyone finally burst into full laughter.

The family was together again and starting a new life in Mexico. Elena looked around the picnic table with a smile on her face. Vince squeezed her knee and she winked at him.

Later that night Elena rolled off Vince sweaty and still trying to catch her breath she asked, "Come back to San Fan with me?" Vince looked at her.

They had been in Mexico for a couple of weeks now. Elena had called into her jobs to let them know she was away but she always planned on going back sooner or later. That's why she loved working freelance she could just get up and leave at any time.

"Really?" Vince asked after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Yea, I mean O'Connor said that all your records are clear right?" Vince nodded in response. "So why not? If the rest of them want to stay down here that's on them but personally I love my house. I love having the freedom of walking around in my underwear or with out it." She said getting out of bed completely nude and began to pace. Vince smirked watching "I love my family but I can not live with them. You all must love having people in your business. Living like sardines." She wasn't able to finish her rant because Vince grabbed her pulling her back into the bed with him and kissed her. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes now shut up." He said making her laugh.

Dominic hugged Elena on last time. "I'm going to miss you baby girl." He said letting her go.

"Dominic we'll be back in a couple of months and you can always come up and visit you know." Elena said laughing then turned to Mia. "I love you Mi, be good okay?" Mia whipped her tears again and hugged her sister.

"Call me when you guys get home." Mia said going back into Brains open arms.

"Why does it feel like were not going to see them for a really long time?" Elena asked as they made their way down the ramp towards the plane. She looked back and waved at her family holding back tears.

"I don't know babe but I really hope that isn't the case." Vince squeezed her hand reassuringly.

THE END 10/4/10


End file.
